Someone to Protect
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: The Dethklok guys talk about having kids and then actually get kids. How will this play out for everyone? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH, JUPITER, AND ANY OTHER PLANET THAT HAS INTERNET!**

**This is my first Dethklok fic so enjoy. =)**

**I do NOT own Dethklok okay. Their kids however are indeed of my creation. =)**

The guys were just hanging around in the hot tub pre usual. Skwisgaar and Toki making small talk in Norwegian (at some point or another Skwisgaar learned how to.) So the others had random conversations of their own. Nathan talking the most for once.

"So ah just out of curiosity, have any of you wondered what it would be like to have a kid?"

The others were taken aback by the question from their band mate. It wasn't like Nathan to ask something like this. They all figured he didn't like kids. Pickles and Murderface looked at each other and over to Toki and Skwisgaar who had stopped their own talking when the question was asked.

"Um thats ams a strangers questions Nat'ins." Skwisgaar said a bit confused.

"Well I ah was just asking is all? Don't tell me it's never crossed your minds." Nathan looked at the others with a somehow knowing gaze.

"Well I guess it has crossed my mind a couple times." Pickles said after a long silence.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was true that the band would probably never settle down and have kids of their own, but that didn't stop any of them from wondering how it would work. Soon the guys got into a long conversation about what their kids would be like it they had any.

Pickles wanted a girl believe it or not. He said it would be fun to have a cute little girl bring him flowers and give him hugs every day.

Nathan wanted a boy. He insisted that a boy would be more fun to have, accounting his time with his own father having a lots of fun together.

Skwisgaar also wanted a boy saying that he could be the role model for his son that he never had as a child in Sweden.

Toki agreed he wanted a girl. He said he would dress her up and play with her all the time.

Murderface wouldn't say if he wanted a boy or a girl. He told the other that the conversation was stupid and left the room.

After Murderface left the talk continued. Everyone saying what they would name their kid and how they thought the kids would act. This went on for about an hour and a half until Charles came into the main room and they all looked over to him.

"Hello gentlemen, I need you to come with me down to the basement. As in right now. We can pick up William on the way there so hurry."

They all looked at their manager and each other in confusion but obeyed out of curiosity. They found Murderface in the kitchen with a sandwich and dragged him along. Once they got there they were shocked at what they say. Five small cradles were in front of them, each with the name of a band member on them. The guys looked over to Charles for an answer which he was already prepared to give.

"Now boys, we recently came up with an idea to widen your fan base. This involve each of you having a child. You may wonder why we thought of this, but the research had shown that celebrities with children can get a lot more publicity because of it."

The band was surprised at this, they were just talking about having kids and now they actually get to do it. They all started chattering in excitement except for Murderface who asked bluntly to go. When he was refused he sighed and let the others go. The scientists explained that the cradles were actually creation machines. All the guys had to do was choose the things they wanted for their child and the machine would create that child.

Nathan went first:

Gender: Boy

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Black

Age: 7

Personality: energetic

Name: Nathan Jr.

Once he was done he pushed the create button and a bright light flashed on the cradle. After about three minutes a young boy stood next to the cradle. He looked around until he found his father. Smiling the boy ran up to Nathan throwing his arms around his dad's neck. Once he let go the boy spoke.

"Hey dad, you wanna go play catch? Or we could play another game." He looked up at his new father with a huge smile and a bright glint in his eyes.

Pickles went next:

Gender: Girl

Eye Color: Green

Hair color: Red

Age: 5

Personality: Sweet

Name: Hayley

Pickles pushed the button and the same light flashed. Again it took a little while, but soon stood an adorable little girl. She looked up at her father standing in front of her and smiled. Pickles picked her up and hugged her.

"Daddy, can we go to the park later? We can play on the swings." She squeaked out.

Next up was Toki:

Gender: Girl

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Age: 6

Personality: Affectionate

Name: Antoinette

Threw the same process as the first two came another small girl. Toki smiled at her and she smiled back. She didn't speak but ran behind her father and jumped onto his back.

Skwisgaar was up now:

Gender: Boy

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Age: 9

Personality: Curious

Name: Saxe

Soon enough there was another young boy standing before the band. He looked up at his father and tilted his head to the side.

"Ams Is gonna bes as tall as yous are dad?"

Last was a reluctant Murderface (He didn't look at the screen when he picked):

Gender: Girl

Eye color: Green

Hair color: brown

Age: 3

Personality: Loving

Name: Mila

Once more the process brought a cute little girl into the world. Murderface looked at his new daughter raising a brow. The littlest girl looked up at her father with a small smile and put her arms up indicating that she wanted to be held. Murderface hesitantly picked up the girl. She giggled and put her arms around her dad.

"Yay, hug a daddy." She squealed.

Once all the guys had their new kids they set off to get to know the little ones better.

**Okay everyone that's the end of that part. I'm going to do a separate chapter for each band mate and their kid. Hope you look forward to it. Sorry if some of them where a little OOC. Bye =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Ho people. Here I am once again for your entertainment. **

**This is the first of the solo character chapters. I didn't know which guy to do first so I just did eny meny miny moe and ended up with Nathan and Nathan Jr. **

**Enjoy =)**

The five men went their separate ways with their new children. Nathan headed to his room with Nathan Jr. in tow. Nathan looked back from time to time making sure his son was still with him. Every time he did he met the eyes of his carbon clone. He little boy looked up at his father the entire trip to his room. When they got to the large doors that separated Nathan's room from the rest of the haus Nathan Jr. grabbed onto his father's hand. This surprised Nathan making him turn to his child.

"Umm….is something up kid?" His son looked up at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Am I gonna sleep with you tonight dad?"

Nathan hadn't thought of that. Now that he did he was sure the others were figuring it out to. He looked down at his son and gave the only answer he could think of at the moment.

"Well, I guess you are. At least until we can get you your own bedroom. That would mean the other kids are gonna be sleeping with their dads tonight to. Is that a problem?"

Nathan expected a lot of things from the boy about having to sleep with his father. Remembering when he needed to share a bed with his own father during a family vacation to Dallas when he was seven. He thought the boy would yell at him saying it was stupid and he wouldn't do it, but he didn't expect what his son actually did. The small boy gave a big grin and hugged his dad.

"No problem at all dad. This is gonna be great." Nathan lightly smiled at his son.

"Okay then Nate. Oh wait we still need to get you and the others some pajamas and other clothes."

Looking down at his son Nathan noticed he was only wearing a light gray t-shirt and black shorts identical to what he wore as a child. Nathan called over a passing klokateer and told him to gather the others in the main room. After about twenty minutes the band and children were together.

"Alright everyone, I called you here because we need to figure out a few things with the kids." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wes needs to figures outs what to dos withs thems about the sleeping arrangements." Skwisgaar piped up saying what was on all their minds.

The guys spoke among themselves for several moments debating what to do. Soon enough they agreed on something all of them felt they would regret. They all dialed their parent's numbers asking them to come over ASAP.

A couple hours later Pickles mom and the Explosions were at the door. A klokateer lead them to the main room where everyone was.

"Wait guys I thought we all called our folks on this one. Why are only my parents and Pickles mom here?"

The other went on to say that their families couldn't make it for various reasons. Toki's parents had church obligations they couldn't get out of. Skwisgaar's mom couldn't come because she was in the middle of something important AKA you know what and Grandma Stella threw out her back so she couldn't leave the house. Nathan sighed and brushed it off.

"Okay then, we still have someone to help us out at least."

Nathan turned to his parents who had been standing quietly behind him. Nathan Jr. popped his head out from behind his father to look at his grandparents. Oscar was the first to catch the boy's eye.

"Is he what you asked us here for son?" Nathan looked at his dad and then looked down seeing his son hiding behind him.

"Ya dad, that's why. You see, we all got a kid because Charles said it would be good for publicity. The only problem is that none of us know how to take care of a kid."

Nathan looked back at his band mates. Pickles was standing there watching his mom coo over his daughter. The others all had their kids at their sides except Murderface who was holding his little one. The second Nathan looked down again his son wasn't there anymore. Looking over to his parents again he saw his son hanging off his father. Nathan's mother walked over to him which pulled him out of the apparent trance he was in.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll help you learn to be a parent. Or more specifically your father will."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I mean that I can help with shopping and things like that, but the fact is Nathan that you need to learn to be a father and whom better to teach you than the man that helped raise you."

Nathan stared at his mom for a few seconds then looked back over to the scene of his father playing with his son. Thinking back Nathan realized his mom was right. Growing up with his parent was great. He was always grateful to his mom and dad. His father was one of the better he knew. Nathan smiled on of his rare large grins and walked over to he father and son.

"So what do we do? We already have some klokateers making arrangements for the kids bedrooms, but what do we do until they're finished?" Nathan asked.

Nathan's dad stopped playing with his new grandchild to look up at his son. Two sets of identical green eyes met. Oscar chuckled and walked over to his son placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Nathan raised a brow at his father and looked back at his band mates. His eyes going wide for a moment at the site he found them in. Skwisgaar sat on the couch next to his boy chatting away and occasionally laughing. Toki had his daughter on his back running around making car noises. Pickles was actually speaking with his mother with his daughter in his lap. His mother was excitedly talking about shopping for her first grandchild. Even Murderface had his little girl on his knee cooing to her and bouncing her.

"Wow, they're really getting into this. Even Murderface, and he didn't want to do this in the first place."

"That's the magic of have a child Nate, A little one can soften even the strongest man's heart."

Nathan looked at his dad for a moment then turned to his son. Nathan Jr. looked up at his dad and smiled. Nathan smiled right back and lifted his small son with one large arm. Junior laughed as his dad spun him around. Watching the scene Oscar wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder remembering fondly how he did that same thing to Nathan when he was a boy.

As things died down and everyone got back into focus the Explosions and Mrs. Pickles explained everything they could to the guys about being parents. Charles entered the room just as the talk was finishing. He looked to his boy to see them actually paying attention to what the older adults were saying and occasionally nodding in understanding.

"And that's really all you five need to know about being parents, are there any questions boys."

They all shook their heads and went over to where Nathan and Pickles mothers were waiting for them by the door. Charles raised a brow and went over the the group before they went out the doors.

"Are you all ah going somewhere?" The guys looked back at their manager.

"Ohs ya Wes is goins to da malls to finds the kids new clotheses." Toki chimed excitedly.

Charles watched the men leave with the children and two women. This left Charles in the main room alone with Oscar Explosion. Oscar walked over to the suit clad man and gave him a knowing smirk. This confused Charles until the other man spoke.

"I know why you really wanted the guy to have children of their own Charles."

"Oh do you now, than please elaborate for me sir."

"The publicity thing is just a bonus for you, but the fact is you know the boys will become more responsible having little ones to look after by themselves. It's a good plan Charles, but keep an eye on the lot of them just in case. I know my Nathan well enough that he won't have to much of a problem adjusting to having a kid, but I'm not quite sure about the others."

Charles nodded and left the other man to head to his office, Oscar's words gearing through his mind all the way.

(Back with the Dethklok family at the mall.)

Nathan walked down one of the large hallways of their local mall, his mother to his left and Nathan Jr. to his right. The others walked behind them all occupied with their own children or something else along the way. They eventually came to a K-mart and started on their newest and most confusing adventure, child clothes shopping. Mrs. Explosion took Nathan and Skwisgaar to the boys section and Mrs. Pickles took the others to the girls section.

Surprisingly Nathan took to the clothes shopping right away, always making sure to check the size on the clothes before putting them in the cart. Skwisgaar was quick on the draw as well. Though he looked more carefully for anything he could find in white for his son. After about half an hour of clothes shopping and each having half a cart something else donned on Nathan. He turned to look down at his son who was standing in front of his grandmother with her holding a tacky sweater in front of him Nathan spoke to his mother.

"Hey mom, I just thought of something."

"Oh and what's that Natey?"

"The kids don't have anything to play with at home. I thing we need to go to the toy section and get them a few things."

"I think that's a great idea Natey. I'll call Molly and tell her to meet us there with the others when they're all finished with their own shopping."

"Alright then, come on Junior lets go see what they have here. Skwisgaar are you two coming or what?"

"Right behinds you Nat'ins, hurry up now Saxe."

**Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger but this chapter is taking longer than I thought. I'll come out with part 2 as soon as I can. Okay thank you bye =).**


End file.
